Stress
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: She couldn’t help but feel a mixture of anticipation and nervousness as he crawled on the bed and slipped his arms around her. Miwako X Takagi. Trust me nothing M happens. For the pairing of my life.


Hey everyone! I've finally decided to post a little something as a warm up for the start of my full out Miwako Sato and Wataru Takagi fan fic. I have been working on the outline of the fic for over a year and am on the final round of revisions before the first chapter will be posted! If you're a fan of this pairing and are interested, here's some information. The title will be THE METROPOLITAN POLICE LOVE STORY. (yes, so epically original!) It will begin at Wataru's first day transferred to the division and will span over all of the metropolitan police love stories with original insertions and selected manga cases in between. When will it end? I can promise it will end after the manga does. Anyway what you are about to read (if you haven't bailed on me already) is an extraction from the massive fic I have just mentioned. Just to give you a time frame this takes place a few weeks after the BIG FIRST KISS in file 673. That means that even when I do start posting the chapters for TMPLS it will be a long time before we reach this point! Now I have some people I need to mention:

~First every fan of this pairing in general~

Hela Kaede: I guess I'm hoping you read this the most. I promise I wrote the longest review for Satou & Takagi A New Love I have just realized now that it never posted. Perhaps due to the ridiculous length or an error on my part. I apologize, after all you took the time to write it for me.

Ytak: I know I am super crappy and cheap for not reviewing your superb fanfic, A Policeman's Tale. Please forgive me, by the time I finish reading the chapters (multiple times) I panic because I should have been studying. Just know that I check everyday for an update and get very excited when it is. By the way Parallel is awesome and Hydeing in Plain Sight scares me to frigging death. I have only managed to find the courage to read that one twice. The first time I cried I really did. The second time I was like "Why did I read that again!?"

Pedal: Your fic rules too. I seriously enjoyed that.

sapphirestars: Same for you, your 30 kisses fic is an epic win. Again I experience a great level of happiness when you update it.

Kitsune Moonstar : Again I know I haven't been writing reviews, but your valentine's day fic was great!

llamaglamasama: I just love how you portray Wataru in Truth's Sanctuary, very, very well done.

ruthc93: Ok, I think we all know that every single one of your fics rule. It scares me how much we think alike. I actually had to change some of TMPLS or it would have looked like I copied it from you!

Vixerrific: I have read all the chapters in 30 Ways at least twenty times each. Please keep updating it gives me hope.

Unknown 2008: You should know that Cold was great. I almost cried. I love all of you fics too.

Monantrian: Both of your fics rock!!! I love them!

master of toast: Just so you know, you have a fan, and that's me! I can just tell that you love Miwako and Wataru on an extreme level like me.

HopeGrace1290: Music to My Ears is one of my all time fave TakagiXSato fics. Please write some more about them, you are very good at it.

Nezumi1412: He is Cute was awesome! You need to write some more.

My Rude Awakening: Always and Never is another of my fave's, I seriously loved your story.

Ellen Brand: Family Visit is hilarious! I laugh every time I read it.

AkoyaMizuno: Enjoy the Dance was fabulous, simple as that.

Shimegami-chan: I actually physically clapped after reading Need Not to Know. That was brilliant, every word was brilliant.

Jeva: Love your fics too!!! I hope you read this! Cutting it Close was the second

TakagiXSato fic I ever read. I truly love that fic.

Dagron: I hope you decide to update your fic one day I really liked it.

Candyland: I think The Best Man was the first TakagiXSato fic I ever read, its one of the best!!!

DollyPaprika: okay she's on youtube but she's a massive fan of the pairing and makes epic tribute videos for them!!!

~~Plus anyone else who I have forgotten because I am super tired and well stressed!!! MIWAKO AND WATARU FOR EVER!!!~~

Miwako was at a loss for what was going on. She didn't remember letting him into her apartment, let alone her bedroom. However, she did remember feeling painfully stressed out all day. There seemed to be no end to the constant inflow of cases. One after the other in a matter of hours; she hadn't so much as sat down at her desk and she and Takagi were called out again.

She hadn't even the time to start her reports. She was falling behind in her paperwork at an alarming rate, and if things kept going the way they were she would have to hand them in overdue. She had already received one pay-cut, she didn't want to add late reports to her profile.

Despite the immense level of stress this had caused her all day, her current situation made it all seem quite irrelevant. At the sound of her name, her head snapped up to meet the back of the man sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Its okay Miwako, don't worry about anything right now"

Wataru spoke so gently and soothingly. She couldn't see his face because his back was turned to her but she could make out what he was doing…

Removing his tie and suit jacket…

Miwako didn't dare speak a word as Wataru stood up and draped the two articles over a chair. The sun was almost completely set, leaving the room shrouded in darkness. From her lying down position on the bed, she watched the young officer. Miwako's memory was still failing her; had he laid her on the bed? She had no answer to her own question.

She gasped sharply as he unclasped his belt and swiftly pulled it out of his pants, placing it with his jacket and tie. Next his hands moved up to his collar where he unfastened the first couple of buttons.

Miwako's eyes widened as he turned around and slowly approached the bed, a soft smile on his face. _Damn, he looks so handsome._

"Come on, don't you want to be more comfortable?" He said to her as he sat down on the bed once more.

"I…yes" she stuttered barely understanding what she was saying. The next thing she knew Wataru was removing her suit jacket just as he had his own. He pulled her up into a sitting position in order to fully remove it from her body. Holding the jacket in one hand he used the other to guide her back down onto the pillow. As he stood to place her jacket over the chair with his own, Miwako couldn't help but to stare in shock. She was aware that she was now left in her red Tee and black dress pants.

She couldn't help but feel a mixture of anticipation and nervousness as he crawled on the bed and slipped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him as he lay down beside her. Miwako felt herself relax as he gently nuzzled her cheek.

"Miwako, are you feeling a bit better?" Wataru whispered as he propped himself up enough to glance down at her. The concern in his eyes brought a smile to her face and she honestly answered him:

"Yes, thank you". Wataru brought his left hand up to cup the right side of her face as he slowly leaned in. "You're welcome".

Miwako allowed her eyes to drift shut, parting her lips as she waited for the inevitable contact. The seconds that followed felt like an eternity, the only thing she wanted was for his lips to touch hers.

Finally, they met; Miwako could do nothing to stop the low moan that escaped her throat as he continued to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and slow but it would not stay that way.

Running her right hand up his neck and then his face, Miwako entangled it in his soft brown hair and pushed his head down. He responded immediately pressing his lips harder against hers.

He broke the kiss for a brief moment for air. Wataru moved up to kiss her forehead and cheek trying to let her breath for a moment before returning his attention back to her lips.

He pressed his tongue along the seam of her mouth, sliding it inside once her lips parted.

The action caused Miwako to gasp, "Wa-Wataru!" Her free hand grasped for his back, she clawed her hand until she could gather enough of his now damp shirt into her fist. Wataru pulled his tongue out of her mouth and gazed down at Miwako as she gasped for air.

He leaned in and kissed her lips gently before pulling back

"I'm sorry, was I too much?"

She turned her head to the right pressing into the hand that still cupped her face.

"No, that was…really nice" She breathed opening her hazy eyes and looking into her partner's face. He was smiling, completely calm as if they did this sort of thing everyday.

But they didn't do this everyday; in fact they never have according to her knowledge. The most interesting point was his demeanor, at work if she so much as smiled at him he would go beat red all over. Now he was practically laying on top of her and he wasn't even phased. Something was not right…

"Good" he responded before leaning in for one final kiss.

"But, you better wake up now Miwako or you'll be late for work"

Miwako's brows scrunched in further confusion, "Wake up?"

"Wait Wataru!"

Suddenly she sat up, her eyes wide. The morning light was flooding in through her bedroom window, it was snowing outside.

She glanced around the room in confusion and then at herself. Sure enough she was wearing her black dress suit and red tee. Her Jacket was still on though.

She noticed the clock, 7:30am and moved off the bed throwing the pillow back that she had been clutching onto for dear life. Wataru Takagi was no where in sight.

_Wait! Was that all a dream!!?_

Groaning, the exhausted women walked over to her closet in search of a fresh outfit, she had to be at work for 8:30. Changing into another suit she left her room and headed for the kitchen. Sure enough her mother was up and making her breakfast like she did almost everyday.

"Morning mom" Miwako uttered groggily before curling her legs underneath her and sitting at the low table. Instead of returning the greeting her mother simply nodded. Miwako noticed this wondering if she had done something to make her mother angry with her.

Nothing more was said as the elder Sato placed a plate of food in front of her daughter and herself. Miwako ate in silence every so often catching her mother looking her over with an odd expression on her face.

"Oh, mom is there coffee?" Miwako asked breaking the awkward silence. Her mother looked up for a minute, saying nothing.

"Hmm, what? Oh yes." As her mother went to pour two mugs of coffee Miwako stared at her back. _Odd…_

Her mother returned a moment later and handed the young officer a steaming mug before continuing to eat in silence. The atmosphere in the room was thick, the only sounds made by the two women was the cutlery hitting their plates. No longer able to take the silence Miwako was about to ask her mother if she had upset her when the older woman spoke first.

"So…who is this Wataru?" The elder woman peered at her daughter waiting for her answer.

Miwako almost chocked on her food, her mind seemed to empty itself of any reasonable thought. In a desperate attempt to recover, Miwako hurriedly swallowed her food and looked anywhere except at her mother.

"Hmmm, oh! Ah, he's um." She stuttered out, looking for a way to escape.

Unfortunately, she made the mistake of looking at her mother who was staring back at her with a very intense look in her eyes. Miwako could not turn away, she felt her face heat up as her mother continued to stare her down.

"H-How do you know about…_him_?" Miwako squeaked terrified of the answer.

"Last night, you kept _saying_ his name in your sleep" Miwako could have sworn she saw her mother's mouth twitch into a smile though her eyes never wavered.

"Oh, well, he's a colleague! I must have been dreaming about work. It was a stressful day yester day!"

"Really, it didn't sound like work. You woke me up you were so loud."

Miwako quickly stood up grabbing her plate and coffee mug and dashed into the kitchen. She chose to ignore her mother's comment and its insinuation.

"Yes, I must have been dreaming about work! You know investigations…" Miwako turned after putting her dishes in the sink, her mother was now blocking the door way, _her escape route_. Now cornered in the kitchen, Miwako nervously glanced at the time on the microwave.

"Well, its 7:50, better get going"

Her mother smirked, "Yes, because you need forty minutes to get to work, with the way you dive I'd say it takes you about ten"

Miwako shuffled "There's a lot of traffic in the morning."

The elder woman didn't buy a word of it, "I want you to bring him over so I can meet him." Miwako cringed, she sounded so final, so absolute.

Miwako swiftly ducked under her mother's arm and rushed to the bathroom to freshen up and brush her teeth. Miwako was unsurprised when her mother showed up to bother her some more. "Miwa, bring him here tonight."

The only answer her mother received was an inaudible sound as Miwako finished brushing her teeth.

Somehow moving past her mother, Miwako went back into her room to collect a few things necessary for work. She was followed to the door.

The elder woman regarded her daughter as she quickly put on her winter coat and boots.

"Miwako, I am serious, ask him to dinner tonight"

"No, I don't think so." She replied as she looked around for her keys.

"Yes you will, from the _sounds of things_ you are already serious with him. As your mother I have a right to meet him." She said sternly as she dangled her daughter's keys just out of her reach.

"Geez, mom he's a colleague!" Miwako retorted as she grabbed her keys from her mother's hand.

The concerned mother sighed as she watched her daughter rush out of the apartment. This wasn't over… _Colleague indeed._

Miwako started her car feeling thoroughly harassed and a little embarrassed. Had she really been that loud? How would she possibly look at Takagi without recalling the events of her dream?

"It's going to be a long day."

As expected she arrived at work about thirty minutes early. Sitting down at her desk she figured she might as well start those reports that were causing her so much stress. She was glad that she hadn't run into Takagi yet, she just wasn't ready.

More and more officers filed into division one as the time got closer and closer to 8:30. Sufficiently distracted by the report, she failed to notice someone approach her from behind.

"Morning Sato-san!" The voice made her jump, she could already feel her cheeks burning. "G-good morning" she responded without turning around to look at him.

"Hmm, Sato-san are you feeling okay? You look warm." Takagi now stood beside her trying to peer into her face.

"Yes, fine." She squeaked, turning her head away from him.

Takagi frowned; Sato-san was acting strange. Placing one hand on her desk for support he brought his other hand up to her forehead. Sato turned her head toward him, a pleading look in her eyes. Any physical contact with him at this time could not be good.

"Sato-san you feel pretty warm to me, maybe you should talk to Megure-kebu and ask for a sick day."

His hand gently pressed against her forehead, the concerned look in his eyes, his overwhelmingly appealing lips, it was all too much. She knew that if he didn't back off in the next few seconds she would have to kiss him, there would be nothing she could do. She was about to close the distance between them when Shiratori's voice rang out:

"Oi! Takagi-kun, Sato-san, Megure-kebu needs you to respond to a case." Takagi instantly removed his hand and straightened up; his cheeks tinged a light pink.

"Yes, sir!" he saluted before turning back to Miwako. She stood and followed the two officers to the inspector's office, taking note that Shiratori looked more irritated then usual. Still she had never been so grateful for the interruption.

After receiving the details and objectives from Megure, Sato and Takagi headed out for the crime scene in her car as per usual. By a stroke of chance the detective boys and Ran had run into a murder case on their way to school.

Miwako pulled her red FD over and got out. It was a small two way street that the kids and Ran travelled everyday before splitting up and heading to their respective schools.

As the two officers approached the scene Ayumi shouted out a greeting.

"Hey guys, is everyone okay?" Takagi asked the group to make sure no one had gotten hurt when the murder took place. He looked them all over quickly. "We were still far back when we saw the man get hit so we didn't get involved." Ran spoke up.

"I see, you were the one who made the call right Ran-chan?" Sato asked as she pulled out her police memo book, Takagi did the same. "Yes, we were just walking along when a man up ahead was hit by a truck…"

Ayumi cut in on Ran's testimony, "Yah! And instead of stopping the truck drove away before we could get the license plate!"

"It was a dark blue pick-up!" Genta added pointing to his navy backpack.

"And it was definitely a foreign model!" Mitsuhiko jumped in. The two officers hurriedly scribbled down all of the information.

Sato turned to Takagi "Looks like a hit and run Takagi-kun, the driver may have been drunk." Her partner nodded, "I'll call the inspector and have him start the search for the truck."

"No, I think that the guy in the truck intended to hit the man!" Both officers turned to Conan who had been silent until now.

"What do you mean Conan-kun?" Takagi asked interested. "Well, when the truck drove up the street it was going normally until it got close to the guy. Look, look!" Conan grabbed Takagi's hand and guided him over to where the body outline was. "Look, see the black tire marks on the road?"

Takagi observed the marks on the road a couple of meters back from where the victim had been struck. From what Conan had said this meant that the driver drove along normally so that the victim wouldn't notice him approaching, and then when he got close enough…he slammed on the gas pedal in order to accelerate enough to kill. Thus, the rapid acceleration had caused the tires to leave a burn-out mark on the road.

"Sato-san I think this is more then a hit and run, this was a premeditated murder." Takagi explained as he approached her once more. Sato nodded, "alright let's get these kids to school."

"What! Sato-keiji, we are important witnesses, there is no time for school!" Ayumi said to the older woman, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Yes, the detective boys are here to help the police solve the case!"

Sato considered their plea, things did tend to run a lot smoother when the little group was around. Not to mention that they would help distract her from her partner…

Frustrated by the later thought Sato looked down at the bunch, "No! You guys have helped enough for now. Get in the car, I'm taking you to school." She couldn't help but chuckle as they all groaned; even Conan looked a little pouty. Ai seemed to be the only one to not mind.

"All right Takagi-kun, I'll drive them, can you walk Ran-chan to school?" Takagi nodded, "Meet you back here."

After informing the other officers that they would be leaving the scene for a short while, Sato drove off with the children.

"Takagi-keiji, I can walk to school by myself if you want." Takagi regarded the young girl, always so thoughtful of other people.

"No, no, this way I can explain your absence and make sure you get there safely. As a witness the criminal may come after you." Takagi smiled, he didn't want to scare her but he was a terrible liar.

Ran smiled back; he was like an older Shinichi. On that note she took his arm in hers and started to walk.

Takagi was a little surprised but he didn't mind.

By the time she pulled into the school parking lot the three children had given her an earful. They were determined to avoid school and continue to help in the investigation. After Sato had explained to the secretary and they were on their way to the class room the kids finally seemed to give up.

Sato knocked on the door and waited for their teacher. "Okay kids, thanks for your help, but please stay out of trouble for the rest of the day" Sato smiled at them, they smiled back indicating that there were no hard feelings about being taken back to school.

When the teacher opened the door the kids greeted her, "Hi Sensei!"

"Oh Conan-kun, where have you all been?" the young teacher turned her attention to the older woman with her students.

"Please excuse their lateness the detective boys have been giving us police some help with a case." Sato winked. The aforementioned detective boys (save Ai and Conan) strode proudly into the room, their peers gawking in awe and asking them questions.

"Oh, I see…thank you for bringing them back officer." Sato nodded, noting that the young sensei looked reasonably shocked.

"See you later little detectives!" Sato called out.

"Bye Sato-keiji, good luck on the case!"

The teacher closed the door as the young officer left. _All those rumors were…true!?_

At the same time Takagi managed to get Ran to the high school without an encounter by the criminal.

"Thanks for clearing up the late, now sensei probably won't yell at me." Ran said.

"Where is your class?" Ran sent him a questioning look, "Just down this hall, why?"

Takagi nodded, "I'll take you just in case." Ran smiled, that's detective Takagi, always thoughtful of other people.

Sato wasn't surprised that she made it back to the scene first. By now a crowd had gathered, interested in why the police were present. On her way back from the school the inspector had called to let her know that the search had started for the suspect's vehicle.

She re-read over the information the children and Ran had given her while she waited for Wataru to return. This all meant more paperwork and with it more stress. She sighed, how was she going to get everything all done?

"Sato-san are you okay?" For the second time that day he had startled her. "Oh yes, glad you're back, let's get going."

Takagi wasn't convinced, Sato was not herself today. Stepping in front of her he bravely placed a hand on one of her shoulders.

"You know you can talk to me right?" He looked at her, once again his eyes full of concern and a little hurt that she was keeping something from him.

If the officers guarding the crime scene weren't there she would have hugged and kissed him. "I'm just stressed about all the paperwork I have to do. It really piles up." Sure it wasn't the whole problem, but it was the biggest one.

Satisfied with her answer Takagi hesitantly removed his hand, "Yah, I know how you feel, er, Sato-san maybe we could get together and…" Feeling the scene guards glare at him Takagi changed his mind.

"Um, well let's get going then, we don't want to waste more time."

With that the two officers began a more thorough investigation. There was still a lot of missing information. Who was the victim? Did he have enemies? Of course the family would have to be informed.

Within the hour forensics had finished and was going back to the lab for testing. Takagi and Sato were talking to a shop keeper whose security camera had managed to film the murder. They had reviewed the tape and felt a small sense of victory. The murder had indeed played out exactly as Conan had described but more importantly the camera managed to capture the criminal's face.

"Excellent, let's get this back to the…" Sato was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Sato here…" it was the inspector. "What, really? We're on it sir"

"Come on Takagi-kun the Criminal was caught trying to leave the city!" They both sprinted back to her car.

"How do they know it's the criminal?" Sato pulled away from the curb and turned her siren on.

"He made a run for it in the murder weapon."

"Oh."

Sato turned to her partner, she would much rather be cuddling up to him on her bed right about now. Oh, well, duty calls as usual.

"Ready Takagi-kun?"

She silently adored the determined look on his face.

"Yes, let's go."

Miwako didn't need to be told twice, she pushed the pedal to the floor. As long as she had Wataru Takagi, stress would never get the better of her.


End file.
